Mikahontas
by darkgirl11
Summary: Mikahontas "Mikey" was always a free spirit but when new settlers come to the New World everything he once knew might not be the same anymore. Now he must fight for the love he has found in one of the settlers! Basically this is "Pocahontas" but in the TMNT 2k12 verse! Everyone but a few people will be turtles! Tcest Raph/Mikey one sided Slash/Mikey!


_Mikahontas_

**Summary: Mikahontas "Mikey" was always a free spirit but when new settlers come to the New World everything he once knew might not be the same anymore. Basically this is "Pocahontas" but in the 2k12 verse! Everyone but a few people will be turtles! Raph/Mikey one sided Slash/Mikey**

It was the morning of a new day in London and everyone was now boarding the ship that would be heading to the New World. Turtles were signing a paper before heading onto the boat. Three of the sailors began talking by the edge of the boat until one of them exclaimed, "Is that Raphael?"

"The ole sea dog himself!"

The one known as Raphael smirked as he grabbed onto a rope lifting a cannon onto the boat. He hopped off the cannon and onto the boat saying, "Well, I couldn't let y'all have all the fun here!"

Raphael was widely known in England as just simply Raph. He also wore a red bandanna with two holes poked out for his eyes. He wasn't the best at following orders but he knew this time he would have to if he wanted to go to the New World. The governor, Oroku Saki, arrived moments before the ship was going to take off, making a big scene as he, his servant, and pet pug boarded.

The first night on the ship had to be the worst. The waves were roaring and crashing against the ship, splashing all over the people on the ship and getting everything wet. The stormy weather also wasn't helping the sailors much either. During the struggle to stabilize the ship one of the sailors, a blue bandanna wearing turtle named Leonardo, was taken overboard by a wave.

Raph heard his scream and instantly went into hero mode. He threw a rope to the two other sailors by him, Xever and Bradford, and commanded them to hold it in order to pull him and Leonardo up. Raph quickly tied the rope around himself and then jumped into the water fearlessly.

After a few moments of waiting, Raph emerged from the water with Leonardo in his arms. He tugged on the rope and called for Xever and Bradford to pull them up. Once they were finally aboard, both men started coughing up some water in order to get it out of their lungs. A blanket was handed to Leonardo to keep him warm while Raph proved to be fine.

Oroku Saki and his servant, Baxter, came up from the safety of their den in order to check up on all the commotion. Baxter held a small umbrella over the governor's head in order to keep the rain from soiling Saki's clothing. Oroku Saki looked at the men emotionlessly as he asked, "And what happened here?"

"Leo here just fell overboard but I got em."

"Oh thank heavens; it would have been a shame if you didn't get him." He rolled his eyes.

"Nothing to worry about up here, governor."

Oroku Saki looked down at all his men and saw the already tired expressions on their faces. He sighed before starting his lecture, "You are the finest men London has to offer. Though things may seem bad now just think of the riches you will find when we get to the New World. Riches and land untold await us there and if any savages come our way… we'll give them a nice English welcome!"

All the men threw their fists in the air and cheered after the governor's speech. As the governor left, Baxter chased after him complimenting him, "Oh, good speech, Oroku Saki! That must have brightened their spirits, indeed!" Saki didn't even look back at his servant as he replied, "Let us hope so…"

Back towards the men, they were cheering again as they saw that they were getting through the storm. Xever flipped a mop upside down and put a feather on it as he asked, "Do you think we will really see any of those savages, Raph?"

Bradford grabbed the mop and hid behind some of the barrels and gave the mop human characteristics before Raph stabbed it with one of his sais saying, "If we see any of them I'll be sure to take care of them and give em that good ole English welcome just like Saki said!_ We'll kill ourselves an injun or maybe two or three!"_

"_We're stalwart men and bold of the _New York_ Company!"_

As the rest of the crew sang along to their New York Company song, Raph and Leo were climbing to the crow's nest of the ship. As they climbed, Leo looked to Raph and asked, "What do you suppose the New World will look like?" Raph scoffed, "Like all the othas, I suppose. I've seen hundreds of New Worlds, Leo."

"What could possibly be different about this one?"

_**In the New World…**_

In America, or the New World, the warriors of the Hamato tribe were just getting back from their last battle. They were travelling down the river, earning waves and smiles from the members of the tribe on the river fishing or just carrying some of the freshly picked crops back to the village.

Once they arrived on shore, some of the men were hugged by their wives and greeted by their children and asked about their latest battle with the other tribe. The leader of the Hamato tribe was, surprisingly, a rat named Splinter. Splinter walked over to the doctor, a purple bandanna wearing turtle named Donatello, and was greeted, "Splinter, you being back safely brings great joy to the village."

Splinter smiled back at that and looked around the turtles of the village. Something wasn't right. There wasn't as much laughter and happiness as there should be. _Someone_ was missing. Someone important. Splinter looked back to Donatello and asked with a small smile, "Yes, but where is my son?" The doctor smiled and placed a hand on the rat's shoulder.

"You know Mikahontas… he goes where ever the wind takes him."

On the top of cliff above a waterfall stood Splinter's son, Mikahontas. He allowed the wind that carried the leaves to gently hit against his green skin. His two pets were behind him eating berries. He had a pet raccoon named Casey and an orange hummingbird named April. But Mikahontas never really considered them pets, he considered them friends or even family.

"Mikahontas," called a female turtle from below the cliff, "your father's back! Mikey come down from there!" Mikey grinned at turned to the hummingbird, "He's back, April!" Just as Mikey was going to run down the mountain, he suddenly stopped and ran back to the cliff and jumped off it and dove into the water despite the female turtle's objections.

His dive was successful and once he was under water, Casey jumped off the cliff imitating Mikey's form. But Casey made the mistake of opening his eyes halfway through the jump. Fear grew inside the raccoon so he grabbed at April and put her under his feet, hoping she would be able to fly them to safety. But seeing as how she was a tiny hummingbird they crashed into the water but not as gracefully as Mikey.

"Mikahontas are you alright? Well, you better because I'm not coming in-AH!" Mikey pushed the canoe his friend, Karai, was sitting in so she would be in the water. Karai surfaced in the underside of the canoe and spit out water before seeing Mikey's eyes surface and complaining, "Aren't we a little old for this?"

Mikey spit water at Karai's face and grinned as she splashed him with water. The two were splashing back and forth before they both remembered that Splinter was back in the village. As they flipped the canoe over Casey and April were the first to hop in, arguing with each other for the way Casey got on top of April.

When they got back to the village, Splinter was giving a speech to everyone about the victory the Hamato tribe had over the Foot tribe. Mikey and Karai looked through the other turtles to see one of the biggest and toughest turtles standing beside Splinter.

"He is so handsome." Gushed Karai.

"I especially _love_ his smile." Mikey replied sarcastically.

The rat smiled slightly at Slash as he said proudly, "But no one fought as bravely as Slash! He is honored with the mark of the dragon and tonight we will feast in his honor!" The rest of the tribe jumped up and down chanting, "Booyakasha! Booyakasha!" Even Karai was chanting it with everyone else but Mikey didn't.

As everyone was leaving, Mikey raced over to Splinter and hugged him saying, "Wingapo, father." Splinter smiled and hugged his son back replying, "Seeing you gives me great joy, my son." They let go and Mikey allowed himself to be guided to his father's quarters as his father stated, "I want to hear about everything that has happened in the village when I was gone."

Mikahontas appeared a little awkward as he said, "Father, I've been having a strange dream lately. I think it's trying to tell me that something's going to happen." Splinter placed his chief hat on a shelf and smiled, "Something is going to happen."

This surprised Mikahontas so he just had to ask, "What is it?" Just as his hopes were rising to the peak they were brought right back down when he heard his father say, "Slash has asked for your hand in marriage! I told him it would make my heart sore."

"Slash? But he's so serious…"

"Slash will be a fine husband and build sturdy walls for you two while I am-"

"But I think my dream is pointing me down a different path!"

"Mikahontas, come with me."

Splinter led his son to the river and crossed his arms before saying, "It is time you have found your place among our people… _as the river cuts his path, though the river's proud and strong he will choose the smoothest course…_ that's why rivers live so long… _they're steady as the steady beating drum."_

Suddenly, Splinter pulled out an orange bandanna to wear as a kind of mask on his face. Mikey looked at it in awe and looked up at his father with his bright baby blue eyes hoping it was for him. Splinter put the bandanna on his son and smiled again, "Your other father would have wanted you to wear this at your wedding."

Before Mikey could say anything back his father was gone. For an old rat he sure could move. Mikey walked to the edge of the river and looked at his reflection. His eyes stared at the orange bandanna and focused on it. But Mikey was brought out of his thoughts when Casey bumped into him. Mikey smiled down at the raccoon and sighed, "I bet my father wants me to be steady like the river… but it's not steady at all!"

Mikahontas jumped into his canoe with Casey right behind him. He paddled off with April following him. He grinned, _"What I love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice! The water's always changing, always flowing!"_ He looked over his shoulder at April as he sang, _"But people, I guess, can't live like that! We all must pay a price!"_

The turtle continued to paddle as he kept singing, _"To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing what's around the river bend! Waiting just around the river bend! I look once more! Just around the river bend! Beyond the shore where the gulls fly free! Don't know what for! What I dream the day might send just around the river bend for me! Coming for me…"_

Mikey steadied his paddling underneath a waterfall as he sang looking at Casey, _"I feel it there beyond those trees and right behind these waterfalls!"_ Casey leaned under the water only to be hit with some fish but Mikey just giggled before singing, _"Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming? For a handsome, sturdy husband who builds handsome, sturdy walls and never dreams that something might be coming just around the river bend!"_

Suddenly, they were heading for a waterfall and Casey looked back at Mikey with shock. But Mikey kept paddling and singing, _"Just around the river bend! I look once more!_" They landed safely but Casey was now clinging to Mikey's head in the rapids, but he was fearless and kept on singing, _"Just around the river bend! Beyond the shore! Somewhere past the sea! Don't know what for! Why do all my dreams extend just around the river bend? Just around the river bend!"_

When they got out of the rapids, they saw two other rivers extending from the one they were on now. The one of the left was smooth but the one on the right appeared to be a little difficult like the rapids. Casey hopped off Mikey's head and looked at the two rivers while April just looked back at Mikey.

Mikahontas looked at his reflection and imagined Slash next to his reflection holding out his hand for Mikey to take it. Mikey sighed before continuing, _"Should I choose the smoothest course, steady as the beating drum? Should I marry _Slash?_ Is all my dreaming at an end?_" Mikey looked away from the river and looked up to the sky asking, _"Or do you still wait for me, dream giver?"_

"_Just around the river bend…"_

Mikey looked at the two paths one more time before going down the more difficult path. The right river led him to a great old willow tree. Mikey propped himself on a root with Casey and April before saying softly, "Leatherhead? Leatherhead I need to talk to you."

"Is that my Mikahontas I hear?"

The turtle grinned as he saw the familiar face of a crocodile appear in the tree. Mikey quickly got to the point, "I've been having a strange dream lately and I don't know what it means." Leatherhead looked down at him and noticed the orange bandanna that his deceased father once wore. Deciding Mikahontas wanted to talk about his dream more, he cheered happily, "Oh, a dream! Tell me all about it."

As Mikey explained his dream to Leatherhead, more animals decided to join in and listen. After some nonsense dreams he gets to the most recent dream, one about a spinning arrow that keeps going around and around until it suddenly just stops. He sighs before asking, "What does it mean, Leatherhead?"

Leatherhead contemplated for a while before answering, "It appears that this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path." Before Mikey could ask what his path is, the crocodile said, "I'm going to tell you what I told your other father: listen. All around you are spirits, Mikahontas. They live in the earth, the water, the sky… if you listen, they will guide you."

"I hear the wind."

"Yes, what is it telling you?"

"I don't understand…"

The crocodile tree sang with a gentle voice, "_You will understand. Listen with your heart. You will understand. Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand."_ Out of the blue Mikey exclaimed, "Something's coming! Strange clouds!"

As the tree continued to sing, Mikahontas climbed the tree until he finally got to the very top. He looked out and his eyes widened. Leatherhead stopped singing due to his curiosity burning and called to the young turtle, "What do you see?"

"Clouds… strange clouds…"

_**Aboard the ship…**_

Oroku Saki opened the window to his room in the ship and smirked, "Look at it, Baxter. An entire new world filled with gold just waiting for me!" Baxter looked out the window to look at the world they were coming to before moving away from the window. Baxter walked over to help Saki put on his belt as Saki ranted about how finding gold was his last chance for glory.

Raph barged into Oroku Saki's quarters and pet Kirby, the pug, before stating, "The water's deep enough so we can paddle all the way to shore." In all honesty, Saki didn't care but he replied with a lazy, "Good, get to shore."

The turtle gave Kirby one last pet before going over to the edge of the boat to where his three friends were. They were all in awe of the world they hand came to but Raph climbed down the make shift ladder saying, "Come on, men, we didn't come all the way here just to look at everything."

Once Raph and Leo got to shore they were given a rope to tie to a tree as a sort of an anchor for one of the boats. Leo felt that he was pulling all alone and he looked back to tell Raph to tie the rope only to find that Raph was climbing a tree near a cliff overlooking the bay. Leo looked up at him and asked, "What are you doing up there?"

"Just getting a better look!"

Mikahontas, who had followed the "strange clouds," was now hiding in the bushes watching the turtle look out at the bay. He smiled and blushed at the turtle but didn't understand why. Casey shrugged and walked out there, despite his tail being grabbed at by Mikey. Just as Casey was going to reach Raph, April pulled on his tail until she accidentally let go and Casey crashed right into Raph.

Startled, Raph pulled out his sais ready to fight until he saw a raccoon smiling sheepishly by his feet. Raph put away his sais and got down to Casey's level. Raph smiled at him and held out a biscuit asking if he was hungry. Greedily, Casey ripped the biscuit out of his hand and devoured it. Raph chuckled as he handed Casey another one, "You like it? Try eating it for weeks."

Casey looked at the turtle before looking back to the biscuit. He smiled and turned around to the bush Mikahontas was hiding in and waved the biscuit while also pointing at it as if he wanted the turtle to come out and have one too. Mikey's eyes widened as Raph started coming over to the bushes looking for Casey's "other friend."

Just as Raph was about to see Mikey, April sprang out and attacked Raph's face. She pushed him back until she thought he was at a safe distance from Mikahontas. In a matter of minutes Raph was being called back down to help the other men get on shore. Raph grumbled, "Alright, alright, I'm going!"

When all the men were on shore, the governor gave another speech before sending them all off to dig. But Raph went off to explore the New World, unknowing that little Mikahontas was right on his tail with Casey and April in tow. He followed Raph until he got to a waterfall, where Raph washed his face with water.

Raph could have sworn he saw someone above him but he shook off the feeling and washed his face again. Mikahontas crept down from his hiding spot until he was hopping the rocks to follow Raph. Raph knew someone was following him so when he got his sais ready he jumped out, ready to kill.

But to his surprise what he saw in front of him blew his mind. He saw Mikahontas in all his beauty. Those bright baby blue eyes shined like the stars in the sky and the freckles under his eyes gave him such an innocent look to him. The orange bandanna suited him well and Raph had to close his mouth that he didn't realize opened. _God damn, he's beautiful,_ thought Raph.

Raph dropped his sais and tried to make his way over to the other turtle but Mikey was too quick and hopped across the stream to where his escape canoe was. Raph chased after Mikey calling for him to wait but only until Mikey was in his canoe could Raph catch up to him. Raph held out his hand and whispered, "Please, I won't hurt you."

Mikey spoke in the native Hamato language like the good turtle he was. Splinter had taught Mikey at a young age to speak in his native tongue when around strangers just to insure his safety or to tell other villages where he was from. Raph, unfortunately, just thought that he couldn't speak English when he actually could.

The smaller turtle looked at the hand and heard the echo of Leatherhead's singing before making the decision to take Raph's hand. He was lifted out of the canoe where he was then asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Mikahontas."

Casey and April's mouths dropped.

"I'm Raphael."

The two sat down and started talking about many things from river names to handshakes to compasses. Speaking of compasses, Raph wasn't going to get his back from Casey. Mikahontas was curious of this London place so he decided to ask what his "village" was like. Buildings as tall as trees did sound very interesting to him and he really would have liked to see one, so he told Raph that.

"But you will," Raph began, "we're going to build them here. Decent housing and stuff like that." Mikahontas took offense to this and snapped, "Our houses are fine!" Raph walked over to him and stated as if it was so simple, "You think that because you don't know any better. But we can show you how to make the most of it."

Mikey had heard enough so he stormed over to his canoe and started to paddle away. He didn't get far until Raph grabbed the front of the canoe and blurted, "We've changed the lives of savages all over-"

"Savages?!"

"Oops… not that you're one!"

"Just my people!"

Mikahontas noticed a tree branch above him and jumped up to grab it. He started climbing the tree but right behind him was Raph. As Raph was awkwardly trying to make his words sound less offensive he slipped and fell right back down on the ground. Mikahontas jumped down to fix his bandanna and whispered, "What you mean is not like you."

As Raph was getting up Mikey started to sing, _"You think I'm an ignorant savage and you've been so many places, I guess, it must be so. But still I cannot see if the savage one is me, how can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know…"_

Mikey walked past Raph, who followed, to a hill where he picked up a stick and hit it against the ground as he sang, _"You think you own whatever land you land on, the earth is just a dead thing you can claim. But I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name."_

They came into contact with a bear and Raph was ready to attack it when Mikey stopped him and sang, _"You think the only people who are people are the people who look and think like you."_ They watched to see the bear go back to its cubs and Mikahontas picked one up and gave it to Raph to hold singing, _"But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger you'll learn things you never knew you never knew."_

Mikey turned to look at the sky as he sang with outstanding vocals, _"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?"_ Raph looked up to the sky with Mikahontas as he kept singing, _"Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"_

With no fear, the two of them jumped off a cliff but were carried to safety by the wind. Suddenly Mikey took off with Raph trailing close behind, close enough to hear Mikey sing, _"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest! Come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth!"_ They ran to a hill where they rolled down it and landed with Raph beneath Mikey, who in turn sang, _"Come roll in all the riches all around you and for once never wonder what they're worth!"_

Mikey jumped into a river with Raph, yet again, close behind. Mikey smiled as he sang, _"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers. The heron and the otter are my friends!"_ When they got out of the river they laid on the shore where Raph just got lost in Mikey's singing, _"And we are all connected to each other in a circle in a hoop that never ends."_

Once they got up, Mikey held out his arm and an eagle landed on it. Raph did the same and smiled when the eagle didn't peck him. They both lowered their arms and then moved them back up so the eagles would take off into flight together as Mikey sang, _"How high does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down then you'll never know."_

They climbed a cliff and walked near the edge together, looking at the world below them. Mikey looked at Raph quickly before singing, _"And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon. Or whether we are _dark_ or _pale green._ We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain. We need to paint with all the colors of the wind."_

Mikahontas got to his knees with Raph following in suit. The smaller turtle grabbed some dirt and poured it into Raph's rough hands singing, _"You can own the earth and still all you'll own is earth until…"_

"_You can paint with all the colors of the wind…"_

When Raph and Mikey got back to the smaller turtle's canoe, they could hear a distant sound of drumming. Mikey gasped, "The drums! I shouldn't be here! I have to go!" Raph was refusing to let him go though. He begged Mikey to stay, not realizing how close they were to each other. Just as he was going to lean in to kiss Mikey, the native turtle repeated, "I have to go."

Raph released the turtle and watched him paddle away with Casey and April. He sighed, "A turtle like that doesn't come around every day…" Raph picked up his belongings and started to make his journey back to his fort.

Apparently, when Mikahontas was with Raph one of the Hamato warriors were shot by the governor when caught spying on them. Everyone was given strict instructions by Splinter to stay in the village until the warriors from the other tribes came to help them take down the settling turtles. Raph was also given strict orders to stay within the fort but like I said, Raph wasn't too good with taking orders.

Mikey was out in the cornfields with Karai when Splinter came out to see them. The rat was going to reinforce his orders but found himself smiling and saying, "When I look at you I am reminded of your other father." Mikey played with the ends of the bandanna before saying softly, "I miss him."

"As do I, "he began, "but he is all around us in the wind." Mikey smiled up at his father. The rat turned and said over his shoulder, "But I shall send Slash to come look after you, Mikahontas, so don't go running off."

Right after Splinter was out of hearing range, Raph stumbled out of the cornfields. Just as Karai was about to scream for anyone, she found her mouth covered by Mikey's hand. Mikey smiled as he whispered at Raph, "What are you doing here?" Karai was shocked that Mikey knew one of the settlers and then gasped when he said, "I had to see you again."

"Mikahontas?"

Slash was coming! Mikey begged Karai to cover for him and of course she did. Slash sighed, "Mikahontas can't keep running off. You should tell her that… she listens to you…" When Slash was gone Karai rolled her eyes and chucked a freshly picked corn into her basket.

"_Sure…"_

While Mikahontas was introducing Raph to Leatherhead, other conflicts were happening behind their backs. Karai was worried about Mikey so she sent Slash out after him. Oroku Saki wanted Leo to track down Raph and get some intel so now both Leo and Slash were getting closer and closer to figuring out whatever Raph and Mikey had.

After discussing their plan for Raph to meet with Splinter to discuss peace between the settlers and the turtles, they found themselves alone due to Leatherhead's leaves. Raph couldn't hold back any longer and just kissed Mikey. It was slow at first but then it turned into something loving and passionate.

Unknowing to both of them, Leo and Slash witnessed the kiss. Leo was in shock and Slash was both angered and jealous. The turtle he was supposed to marry was in the arms of the enemy. He couldn't stand to see them lip locked or see Raph's arms around Mikey's waist so he yelled out the tribe signal, "BOOYAKASHA!"

The two broke from each other just in time for Raph to be tackled by Slash. The two wrestled on the ground as Leo pulled out his katanas. Slash pulled out a knife and was just about to stab Raph in the throat when Mikahontas pushed Slash back crying, "Slash! Leave him alone!"

In all the commotion a katana was thrown at it went right through Slash. Slash gasped and pulled the bandanna from Mikey, earning a cry, before falling into a stream. Leo jumped out of hiding where Mikey whispered, "You killed him…" Out of anger, Mikey lunged at Leo but was stopped by Raph.

"Mikahontas, calm down!"

"He killed him!"

Distant cries were heard from the incoming Hamato warriors and that's when Raph pushed Leo, telling him to go. Leo nodded and ran away just in time because Raph was grabbed by all the native turtles and taken back to their village. The sword was removed and thrown in the stream and Slash's body was carried back to the village.

When everyone was back to the village, all the native turtles gasped at the sight of the dead Slash. Splinter growled, "Who did this?" Raph was pushed to his knees as one of the turtles explained, "This one! Slash went out to get Mikahontas when this turtle stabbed him with a sword!"

Splinter turned towards his son and almost yelled, "I told you not to go outside the village! Slash is dead because of your actions!" Mikahontas cried, "I was only trying to help!" Splinter yelled, "Slash is dead now!" 

"Stop yer yelling at him!" defended Raph.

"Tomorrow morning _he_ is the first to die!" He pointed at Raph.

Mikahontas felt tears sting his eyes but before he could protest Splinter looked at him with sad eyes, "You have shamed me, son…" Mikahontas dropped to his knees and just let everyone pass him until he was the only one left. Karai dropped down to her knees in front of her best friend.

She looked at the hurt expression on Mikey's face before confessing, "Mikey, I was the one who told Slash to go after you… I was worried about you! Come on, come with me I'll make this right…" She stood up and dragged Mikey with her to where they were keeping Raph. Karai put on a brave face when walking up to the two warriors guarding the turtle.

"Mikahontas wants to look into the eyes of the turtle who killed Slash."

"… Be quick…"

The curtain was opened and Mikey walked through it and then it was closed behind him. He saw Raph with his hands tied to a pole behind his back and he was sitting on his knees. Raph was looking down so Mikey walked over and tilted his chin up tenderly, earning a shocked, "Mikahontas…"

Mikey instantly looked into Raph's eyes and then buried his face in the other turtle's chest whimpering, "I'm so sorry!" Raph scoffed, "For what? This? I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this… can't think of any right now but-"

"It would have been better if we never met! None of this would have happened!" Cried Mikey, who was now out of Raph's chest and looking anywhere but in those emerald eyes he loved so much. Raph was surprised to hear his lover say that but he took a deep breath before saying softly, "Mikahontas, look at me. I'd rather die tomorrow than go a hundred year without knowing you."

Raph took another deep breath before singing, _"If I never knew you, if I never felt this love I would have no inkling of how precious life can be."_ Mikey buried himself in Raph's chest and listened to his heartbeat as he sang, _"If I never held you I would never have a clue how at last I'd find in you the missing part of me."_

Suddenly Casey and Kirby came into the tent as Raph turned to them singing, _"In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies, I can see the truth so clear in your eyes…"_ Mikey detached himself and looked into Raph's eyes as he kept singing, _"So dry your eyes. And I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through. Lost forever if I never knew you…"_

Mikey put a soft hand on Raph's cheek before singing, _"I thought our love would be so beautiful. Somehow we'd make the whole world bright. I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong. All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night. But still my heart is saying we were right."_

They looked into each other's eyes but both were singing different words. Mikey sang, "_For if I never knew you…"_ While Raph sang, _"There's no moment I regret…"_ Mikey smiled sadly as he kept going, _"If I never felt this love…"_ Raph returned the sad smile, _"From the moment that we met…"_

"_I would have no inkling of…"_

"_If our time has gone too fast…"_

"_How precious life can be!"_

"_I've lived at last!"_

Just as they were close to kissing, Karai opened the curtain saying, "Mikahontas…" Mikey's eyes widened before wrapping his arms around Raph's neck saying desperately, "I can't leave you!" Raph gave another sad smile before whispering softly, "You never will. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you… _forever_."

Mikey slowly got up and was none too quick to remove his hand from Raph's face. Once Mikey was gone, he ran straight to his canoe to talk to Leatherhead about everything that's happened. Raph looked at the ground before singing to himself, _"And I'm so grateful to you. I have lived my whole life through. Empty as the sky…"_

The wind was telling Mikahontas what Raph was saying so he sang back, _"Never knowing why…"_ He looked into the water and saw his hand in Raph's before Raph kissed it. Tears filled Mikey's eyes as both him and Raph sang together unknowingly.

"_Lost forever if I never knew you…"_

It was late when Mikey came to Leatherhead but that didn't matter because Leatherhead instantly came out and listened to everything Mikahontas had to say. As Mikahontas was piecing together that Raph was his path the spinning arrow was pointing to, both the settlers and Hamato tribe members were getting ready for war.

Back at the shore, Oroku Saki was being put into his armor by Baxter as he sang out to the audience of turtles, _"What can you expect from filthy little heathens? Here's what you get when _turtles_ are diverse! Their skin's a hellish_ green!_ They're only good when dead! They're vermin as I said and worse they're savages! Savages! Barely even _turtle!"

As the turtles kept chanting savages, Saki continued to rile them up by singing, _"Drive them of our shore! They're not like you and me which means they must be evil! We must sound the drums of war!"_ Saki smirked as he heard his men singing, _"Savages! Savages! Dirty shrieking devils! Now we sound the drums of war!"_

Back at the Hamato village, everyone was getting their faces painted around a large fire. Splinter was standing in front of the fire with his face painted. He turned to look at everyone as he sang, _"This is what we feared: the _green_ skinned is a demon. The only thing they feel at all is greed!"_

Donatello was painting two warrior turtles' faces as he sang, _"Beneath that milky hide there's emptiness inside!" _The two warriors, with their now painted faces, turned to their leader and sang, _"I wonder if they even bleed!"_

Everyone was dancing around the fire singing, _"They're savages! Savages! Barely even _turtle!_ Savages! Savages!"_ Splinter glared at Raph as he spat at him, _"Killers at the core!_" Donatello made a turtle print on another turtle before singing, _"They're different from us which means they can't be trusted!"_ Splinter grabbed his staff and raised it in the air singing, _"We must sound the drums of war!"_

All the turtles were painting their faces or dancing around singing, "_They're savages! Savages!"_ Some of the warriors went over to Raph singing, _"First we deal with this one! Then we sound the drums of war!"_

When both sides were ready they began their march to war for the sun would only rise in a few moments. Mikahontas was running back, desperate to do anything to stop his father from killing the one turtle he loved. Mikey ran to the edge of a cliff singing, _"I don't know what I can do! Still I know I have to try!"_

As the two armies marched, Mikey was sprinting back singing, _"Eagle, help my feet to fly! Mountain, help my feet be great! Spirits of the earth and sky, please don't let it be too late! How loud are the drums of war?"_

Mikey found the Hamato tribe on top of a cliff with Raph shoved face first on a rock. The settlers were just about ready to attack. With all Mikey had he sprinted up there and past al the tribal turtles singing, _"Is the death of all I love carried in the drumming of…"_

"_War!"_

NO! Mikey hurled himself on top of Raph before Splinter's staff could come down at hit Raph. Everyone stood there dumbfounded until Splinter ordered, "Son, stand down." Mikey looked up at him with fierce blue eyes and almost yelling, "I won't! Father I love him! Look around you! This is the path hatred has brought us!" He nuzzled his head against Raph's saying gently, "This is the path I have chosen."

"What is yours?"

Splinter was taken back from the outburst but then he felt the wind against his skin. He relaxed himself before saying loudly, "My son speaks with the wisdom and courage beyond his years! There is to be more killing that will not start with me… release him!"

Raph was freed and he instantly hugged Mikey. Oroku Saki was ultimately unimpressed with everything that happened. He growled, "SHOOT THEM!" Leo glared, "They let him go!" Xever joined Leo and agreed, "They don't want to fight!"

Blinded by rage and the thought of being a failure once again he grabbed a gun and aimed at Splinter. Raph saw this and pushed Splinter out of the way before it could hit him. But the bullet shot right through the end of Raph's bandanna, so close to killing him but just missing by a few inches.

Leo shouted, "You almost shot him!" As Oroku Saki was trying to find some sort of excuse for his actions, his crew was surrounding him and taking the gun from him. Leo stood tall and ordered, "Tie him up and put him back on the ship! And gag him!"

"Raphael, are you okay?"

"Call me Raph, Mikahontas."

"Only if you call me Mikey."

"It's a deal, beautiful."

Casey, Kirby, and April came over to the couple and held out Mikey's orange bandanna. Mikey's eyes lit up as he put the bandanna back on. He grinned and hugged his animal friends, "Oh thank you guys so much!"

As time passed, Raph finally had gained the courage to ask for Mikahontas's hand in marriage. Of course, he said yes. The marriage of Raphael and Mikahontas was the most beautiful anyone had ever seen and, yes, Splinter did cry at the wedding. There was much peace brought by their marriage.

All was well in the village for many years. Every night, Raph and Mikey would go out by the river and look at the stars. They would talk and laugh or just sit there and enjoy each other's company. From time to time, if you were just so lucky enough, you could even hear them singing.

"_And I'm so grateful to you…"_

"_I have lived my whole life through…"_

**AND I'M DONE!** **Sorry I changed it up a little but I felt that it was a little necessary! I worked really hard on this so I'm hoping everyone likes it! I really didn't want to kill off Raph at the end so I didn't! I also didn't want him going back to London cause then there would be a Mikahontas II where Mikey would fall for someone else and I don't want him with anyone but Raph!**

**Anyways, I also didn't use all the songs cause that would have taken me even longer but I made sure I kept in some of the major songs like Virginia Company, Just Around the River Bend, Colors of the Wind, If I Never Knew You, and Savages. I also quickly passed through some of the scenes because it would be easier for me to just brush along the surface instead of diving in deeper.**

**I really hope you guys liked it! I changed some of the stuff so it would fit in with the TV series but also have a slight Pocahontas feel to it. Also, for those wondering if I will be completing my other stories any time soon… I WILL FINISH THEM ALL. I'm just extremely busy but I am working on all my stories whenever I can.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
